Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: The Flying Kipper
This is the ninth episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Hercules (TUGS) as Henry (Both wise) *Eddie and Lori (Chuggington) as Henry's Crew *The Wagons as The Vans *Gremlins as Freight Train *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) as The Driver *Barney (Barney & Friends) as The Fireman *Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) as The Conductor *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) as James (Both vain) *Oscar (Fish Hooks) as Edward (Both wise and kind) (Cameo at the front of the freight train) *Big Mac (TUGS) as Gordon (Both proud) Transcript *Narrator: One winter evening Eddie said.. (Hercules goes to his tugboat shed and whistles) *Eddie: We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take "The Flying Kipper". Don't tell Big Mac, but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, Red Bird will let us pull the Dutch Girls! The special coal they gave you is working well! *Hercules: Hurrah! *Narrator: Cried Hercules. *Hercules: That will be lovely! *(seagulls cry and ship horn blows) *Ringo Starr: All kinds of ships use the docks at the big school by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it goes to shops in the town and the rest in some special wagons to other places far away. This is the wagons and the town men called the Flying Kipper. (A box lands on the trailer as Hercules backs up to the wagons) Hercules was ready at 5:00. There was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted, loading up the crates of fish. The last door banged, the man showed his green lamp, and The Flying Kipper was ready to go! *(water squeaking and Hercules's whistle blows and the tugboat finally manages to get along) *Hercules: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly! *Narrator: Said Hercules to the wagons. The wagons shuddered and groaned, *Fish Wagons: Trock trick, trock trick, all right, all right! *Hercules: That's better! That's better! *Narrator: Said Hercules. (Hercules's whistle blows as he speeds up a little bit) Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his smokestack into the cold air and the fire's light showing brightly. *Hercules: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: Said Hercules. (Hercules's whistle blows) They were going well. The light grew better, the stoplight showing green as they passed. Then a yellow light appeared ahead. Eddie prepared to stop, but saw that the home stoplight said green. *Eddie: All clear, Hercules! Away we go! *Narrator: They couldn't know the turns from the main road to a siding were frozen and the home light should been set at DANGER, but snow had forced it green. Some gremlins was waiting in the siding to let the Flying Kipper pass. Bob the Tomato and Barney the Dinosaur were drinking hot chocolate in the wagon. *Cookie Monster: The Kipper is due. *Narrator: Said Cookie Monster. *Barney: Who cares? *Narrator: Said Barney. *Barney: This is hot chocolate! *Narrator: Bob got up. *Bob the Tomato: Come on, Barney. Back to work. *Narrator: They got out just in time. (Hercules's whistle blows and the tugboat crashes into the wagon and sends Cookie Monster falling out and landing into the snow) Eddie and Lori had jumped clear before the crash, but Hercules laid dazed and surprised. (Donald Duck rolls by) Red Bird came to see him. *Hercules: The light said green, sir. *Narrator: Said Hercules. *Red Bird: Cheer up, Hercules! It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident. I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick tugboats. They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox. You'll feel like a different tugboat and you'll wont need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice? *Hercules: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Hercules doubtfully. (Hercules's whistle blows as he returns from Crewe) Hercules likes being at Crewe, but is glad to come home. A crowd of people will wait to see him arrive in his new shape. He looks so splendid and strong that they give him three cheers! (Hercules whistles as he flies through the station) *Hercules: Beep! Beep! *Narrator: He will whistle. *Hercules: Thank you very much! *Narrator: I am sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school because they wait to see Hercules go by! (Big Mac's whistle blows as swins by hauling some gremlins while Hercules passes by with his girls) They often see him pulling the Dutch Girls and he does it so well that Big Mac is jealous. But that's another story.